In a vehicle AC power generator of recent years, downsizing and output-boasting have further been promoted and hence an increase in the self-heating amount results in a temperature rise; therefore, it is required to efficiently cool the vehicle AC power generator. As measures therefor, there often adopted a configuration in which heat-generating components such as a rectification circuit, an IC regulator, a slip ring, and a brush are arranged at the bottom-plate portion of a rear bracket. However, because the heat-generating components are high-voltage devices, it is required to prevent contact from the outside; thus, a rear cover is mounted thereon so that the heat-generating components are protected. Accordingly, the rear cover has a bottomed tubular shape having an inner housing space, i.e., a bowl shape.
For example, Embodiment 6 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-322556 (Patent Document 1) discloses a vehicle AC power generator provided with a duct cover configured in the same manner as the foregoing rear cover. The vehicle AC power generator disclosed in Patent Document 1 is configured in such a way that an insert coated conductor, as an extension member of axis-direction output terminal on which a current-supply harness from a vehicle is mounted, at a time when a radial-direction output terminal is situated at a side opposite thereto with respect to the axle core of the power generator is placed along the outside of the duct cover and is fixed along with the duct cover to the bracket.
Meanwhile, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-250562 (Patent Document 2) discloses a rear cover in which there is integrally provided a protrusion portion, as a harness detent, that undergoes circumferential-direction force produced at a time when a current-supply harness from a vehicle is fixed to the output terminal in such a way as to be fastened with a nut. Patent Document 2 discloses a configuration in which in order to counteract the force exerted on the protruding portion formed around a through-hole provided in such a way as to penetrate the bottom wall portion of a rear cover produced thinly with a resin, an engagement opening portion provided in a side wall portion of the cover and an engagement nail of a rectification-circuit mold terminal are engaged with each other so that the strength is secured.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-322556
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-250562